Southern Benefits
by axelmaniac
Summary: After making their Raw debuts, The Revival have their own celebration.


They did it; they just made their main roster debuts after they successfully defeated The New Day. They were happy and that was clear by the smiles they had on their faces while they walked backstage. Dash was the first to walk through the curtains and Scott followed behind. While he did, his eyes traveled down to the backside of his tag team partner. It was like his eyes were glued to the trunk covered flesh. Dash turned his head and looked over his shoulder and smirked while he saw that his partner was clearly staring at him. "Hey, man. We did great out there!" He said to snap him back to reality. Scott looked up and blushed as he saw the smirk. "Yeah, we did! It's time for The Revival to make their mark on the tag team division." He said.

After a bit of time, they both walked into the locker room and when they got there, they were greeted by a few superstars who were getting ready to exit the locker room. They both thanked everyone as they watched them leave until they were the last ones standing in the room. "Ahh, it's great to be alone, ya know?" Dash spoke while he looked over at Scott. "Yeah, I know what you mean, man." He said. "Hit the showers, yeah?" He questioned while Dash smirked and nodded his head.

Dash walked over to his locker area and sat down on the bench so that he could remove his boots. After he worked on unlacing them for a few short moments, he set them aside once he got them off. Now, he stood up and took off his knee pads before he placed them onto the bench. He then hooked his fingers into the hem of his blue trunks and slowly pushed them down. Once he reached his feet, he kicked them off before he bent over and picked t hem up, setting them on top of his knee pads. He then grabbed himself a towel and now walked into the shower area.

Scott sat down on the bench and also worked on unlacing his boots. Once he finished, he looked up and caught a glimpse of the blue trunks that Dash had just wore. He now removed his knee pads and then he removed his trunks before he set them down on the bench beside him. He looked around and made sure he heard that the shower was running before he walked over and picked up Dash's trunks. He brought them to his nose and gave them a big sniff before he placed them back down. He now grabbed himself a towel and walked into the shower area. He hung his towel right next to where Dash hung his.

He walked over to where the naked, wet Dash was standing as he turned the water on. Instantly the warm water hit his skin and that caused him a moan softly. It felt great on his aching body. Dash looked over and smirked as he now saw that his partner was naked and wet beside him. His cock grew hard and stood at a good seven inches. He thought of a way to get in his partners pants and finally figured out a way how. "Hey, need help washing your back?" He questioned. "Oh, uhm, yeah. Thanks." He said. "No problem man." He said while he walked behind him carrying a bar of soap.

He ran the soap along Scotts back and did so until he was lathered up. Slowly, he pushed his chest to rest against his back and to his surprise; Scott didn't fight it or turn around and punch him. Now, he slowly moved his hand past his hip and down to his member. He slowly wrapped his hand around the half hard member, slowly stroking his partner. Now, Scott's member grew to its full eight inches and Dash picked up his pace a bit. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his neck while he continued to move his hand up and down along his member at a fast like pace. "I want you to fuck me, Scott." He said against his neck as he kissed the flesh.

"Get on your knees, Wilder." He said and Dash did exactly what he was told to do. He let go of his thick member and dropped down onto his knees. Scott turned around and his cock almost smacked Dash in the face. The soap that was on his back washed away as the water ran down his back. Dash reached up and wrapped his hand around the thick member and leaned in, wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked on the head before he moved his mouth down until he touched his hand. He started to bob his head up and down at a slow like pace to start and while he did that, he moved his hand up and down to stroke him while he sucked. He looked up at Scott while he continued to bob his head against the thick member.

Scott was in pure bliss. Who knew his partner had such a talented mouth? He sure didn't. Well, not until now at least. He brought his hand down and ran it through the hair of Dash and moaned. He then stopped bobbing his head and removed his hand. He took all of Scott into his mouth before he hallowed his cheeks and sucked him hard. His nose now buried into the wet pubic hairs. He held himself down and moaned around him to send vibrations through him. While Dash did that, he brought his hand down and behind him as he brought a finger to his tight, pink hole. He slowly pushed his finger into him, moaning once more around him. He pushed it until he buried the knuckle inside. He slowly pulled it out and pushed it back inside. Now, he added a second finger and he felt himself open up around his own fingers.

He now pulled off of his cock and breathed a bit heavy to catch some air. "Want this cock inside of you, Dash? Want your partner to fuck you hard?" He questioned which earned a nod from the eager Dash Wilder. He removed his fingers from his now loosened hole and got on all four for the man. Scott simply grinned and stroked himself as he watched him. Now, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and got down onto his knees behind Dash. He squirted some of the shampoo onto his cock before he stroked himself to get his cock lathered up. Now, he lined the head up to his hole and slowly pushed inside.

Dash felt the head push against his hole and when it had penetrated him, he simply moaned. His walls hugged Scott's dick and did so as he felt the male push more into him, that until he felt Scott's pubic hair against his ass. Slowly, Scott pulled back and then pushed back inside of him. The slow paces to start didn't help the pain he was feeling, but as soon as he felt pleasure shoot through his body, the pain instantly went away. Scott now picked up his pace and started to thrust into him at a now fast like pace. His low hanging sac slapped against his ass while he thrusted.

"Dash, baby, you're so tight." He said while his cock continued to slide in and out of him. Dash simply moaned as the male continued to push in and out. Dash slowly reached between his legs and wrapped his hand around his own leaking member, now stroking himself. He tried to match the thrusts with the strokes. Scott now picked up his pace and slammed his cock hard into him. While he did, the cheeks jiggled and that turned him on even more. He repeated the hard thrusts a few times before he went back to the fast like thrusts.

"You like having my cock inside you?" He questioned while a hand came down and smacked against his right cheek, causing it to jiggle. A red hand print formed on the flesh. "Fuck yeah, I fucking love it." He said. "H-harder." He moaned while he continued to move his hand up and down against his own cock. Scott did as he was told. He slammed harder into him and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. He nailed his cock against Dash's prostate and that caused his partner to moan rather loudly as the wave of pleasure shot through his body. "Mmm, just like that. Fuck!" He said as he now stroked himself a bit faster. Scott continued to slam into him as he made sure to nail his prostate with each hard, yet fast pace. "Mmm." He moaned out as he felt the burning sensation in his stomach. He was close. "Ugh, I'm close. I'm going to cum." He said while he moaned out. "Cum for me, Dash." Scott said.

That was it. That command sent him over the edge. He stroked himself a bit faster and rope after white rope shot out of the slit and onto the floor of the showers. His walls tightened around Scott's thick member as he came. He too felt the burning sensation in his stomach and he knew he was close as well. "Where do you want me to cum, Dash?" He questioned while he continued his thrusting. "Cum inside me, Scott. Fucking cum inside me." He said.

One last thrust was given and now Scott pushed balls deep inside of him. Dash could feel the cock throb and twitch inside of him. Now, Scott let out a loud moan as he shot load after load deep inside of his partner. His body jerked in reaction as he finished coming off of his high. He slowly pulled out and panted his breath. Dash slowly got up and panted for breath as well. He felt the cum seep out of his well fucked hole and run down his leg. Once he caught his breath, he grinned at Scott who was just now standing up. "Fuck, that was amazing." He said. "This cannot be a one time thing, okay? What do you say?" He asked. Scott nodded before he pulled Dash close and crashed their lips together in a deep, yet passionate kiss. Dash returned the kiss and once it broke, they both smirked at each other before they cleaned themselves up.


End file.
